To Hell And Heaven
by AngelicaKaticFillion
Summary: Beckett's kidnapped by some old friend from her FBi times. I'am horrible at summaries and it's my first fic so be nice :)
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: All the characters and the show itself belongs to A.M and ABC! **

**It's my first fic and I'm Brazilian so forgive my writing mistakes and I'll continue to write this, depending on the comments**

It's been 2 days. 2 days since they had been attacked on their way back to the precinct. 2 days since the hell has begun.

2 days ago…

As usual she was having lunch with Castle at Remy's and they were going back to the precinct to continue to work on their case when suddenly, all she felt was the impact and her head hitting the window.

A black SUV, is all she remembers. And then everything went black and the next thing she can bring her mind to see is the blackness in the room that she is in. At first, Kate had no idea of what was happening. All she was aware of was the terrible headache she had, until she realized her feet and hands were tied to a chair. She had been kidnapped. But the question was, by whom? She had just gotten back to NY, so who the hell had something against her to the point of kidnapping her? Suddenly, a flash of light ran through the door, and she saw a man walking into the room, coming to a stop in front of her.

(…)

"What the hell is going on?!" He thought. His head hurts and everything is a blur, he touches his forehead and there's something wet in there. Blood. "Kate" he calls but there's no answer. He looks over to the driver seat and doesn't see anybody. "Kate" he whispers when realization hits him with full force. He hears the sirens outside of the car "someone must've called for help" he thinks. He groans at the sound of someone shouting a "Castle!". It's Esposito or Ryan maybe, he doesn't really knows.

"Hey, Bro are you okay?" Esposito asks as he bends over to get a better look at the inside of the car. "Where's Beckett?"

"I don't know. I think they took her. We have to find her" he tries to get out of the car but Esposito doesn't let him.

"We'll find her, stay here"

"Hey we need you guys here!" Ryan shouts to the paramedics and so they come and take Castle to the ambulance.

Luckily Castle was just fine, he just had a not-so-bad cut in his head, so they went back to the precinct and were waiting for, hopefully, some good news.

(...)

The light entering the door was enough for Kate to see the man's face, and she's pretty sure she doesn't know him at all. That is, not until he speaks.

"Agent Beckett! Oh, I'm sorry it's detective now isn't it?"

She knows that voice from someplace, that accent, she just can´t bring her brain to work out where.

"I'm guessing you don´t remember me, do you? Let me refresh your mind. Well, let's see... DC, you and agent McCord investigated..."

Suddenly she remembers where she knows that man. "Pablo Meza. I didn't know you had been released from prison"

"Well, I haven't. You see, I couldn't just stay there forever could I? And I still think that what you did to me, locking me in that prision, deserves a punishment!"

"What do you mean by punishment?"

"I am pretty pissed with you detective" He advanced grabbing her by the neck and lifting a little so her feet were slightly off the ground "If you wanna live to have your so dreamed wedding you gonna help me"

He released Kate, and she was trying her best not to show how scared she was while she asked "What do you need my help for?"

"You gonna find a way to drop the charges against me"

"I can't do this. The evidence points that you did it and besides I'm not at the FBI anymore."

"Well, Kate you better find a way" with this he leaves the room and she can feel the warmth of the tear that falls from her eye.

(...)

Since they got back to the precinct, they were trying to find something relevant to find Kate. they found nothing and now their only hope were the wheel marks left behind at the crime scene.

Castle was pacing the floor, feeling so useless as he felt when Alexis had been kidnapped, only that that time he was able to find and save her. Ryan and Esposito were almost the same way, only that they were staring at the phone waiting some news. The elevator doors opened revealing agent McCord with a dead serious face.

"Agent McCord what are you doing here?"

"Mister Castle, detectives, I need to talk with Beckett right away"

"Agent, I'm afraid that won't be possible" Gates said as she walked to them "Beckett was in a car accident with Mister Castle this morning, and whoever caused the accident, took her.

"And do you know who it was?"

"No, we still have no idea who did this"

"Well, I'm afraid I do. We arrested this man several months ago and he swore vengence against us. He ran from prision about three days ago"

"You think it might be him who took Kate?"

Agent McCord opened her mouth to answer when the phone rang and everybody turned to see Ryan talking with the forensics lab.

"Okay, thank you" he hung up and turned to his awaiting friends "They were able to recover the wheel marks. They are from a SUV. They're sending it to me now so we can try and track it down"

"So that means that once we have the localization we'll find her!"

"Yeah, but Castle it's not that simple! Tracking a car like this in a city this big won't be easy. It'll take time"

"He's right Mister Castle, you better go home and wait there" Gates was worried he would disturb instead of help.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until we find her"

They all knew nothing would make him change his mind, so they just accepted it, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I'm really sorry! I know it's a long time since the first chapter but I had some kinda block kkkkkkkkkkk I promise I'll try and be faster! read my other fic and tell me what you think, it's really important to me :)**

**Disclaimer: as always, nothing is mine!**

* * *

She tried everything she could to get rid of those handcuffs, but all she got was cuts to her hands, not to mention her feet. Kate was already desperate when she remembered Castle was in the car with her. Where was he? Was he there, too?  
Kate started to think the most horrible things that could've happened to him and now she struggled even harder to get out of that chair but with no success. The only way she had, to get out of there, was if she did what he wanted and she just couldn't do it!  
By this time, she was already crying wanting nothing more than to go home, go to him.  
The man had turned the chair around so she was facing the wall with her back to the door. When the door opened again she thought it was Pablo but actually it was his partner, Miguel.

"Who are you?" Kate asked, but not really wanting to know the answer.

"That's none of your business. But me, on the other hand… I know exactly who you are detective. And I think Pablo already told you what you gonna do, am I right?"

"I'm not doing anything for you"  
He than walked to her and grabbed her by the hair, throwing her head back and holding it there, making her whimper and a few tears run down her face.

"What did you say?"

"I sad I'm not going to do a single thing to make him innocent" she said between gritting teeth.

"You better re-think your words detective" he said letting go of her hair, pushing her head to the side and grabbing her neck "when you're ready to make a few calls, you call me"

"The man with me in the car. Where is he? Is he okay?" She asked making him stop at the door.

"I don't know if he's okay, we left him there"

He left the room and Kate was pretty sure she never felt so scared in her life. Not only for her, but what had happened to Castle? What if he suffered some damage in the accident? She had no idea how, but she had to find a way to leave that place ASAP.

(...)

Back at the precinct they received the wheel marks, but it would take time to find out to who the SUV belongs, so they decided to go back to the place where Beckett and Castle had been attacked and see if they find something useful.

"I'll go, too" It was the first time Castle had spoken since he had sat on his chair by his detective desk.

"I'm sorry, Mr Castle. But I think it'll be better if you just stay this time" said Gates. She was starting to feel sorry for the writer. He had just sat there, by the desk and played with some of the detective's elephants and once she had noticed he was quiet, she had approached and saw he was, actually, looking pictures on his phone. Pictures of him and Kate.

Castle just nodded. He was tired and too worried to fight them right now.

The captain had putted some of the officers on duty to interview the witnesses, while the detectives were out, and Agent McCord offered to help so they would finish earlier.  
All the witnesses said the same: the man driving was wearing a mask so they didn't see his face and there was another man who took the woman and put her on the backseat of the car. But they were all too scared to really pay attention to the man's face.

(…)

"They would've come from somewhere else than the street to hit them" Esposito thought out loud when they were walking down the street, where the accident had happen.

"There" Ryan pointed for his friend to see what he had seen."They could've come out of that alley.

They walked to the alley and saw that there were wheel marks as well.

"Wanna bet it's a match to the others?" Esposito said already taking a few pictures to compare.

(…)

"Hello?"

"Jim?" Castle asked not really sure he wanted the number to be correct

"Hey, Rick! Is there anything I can do for you? It's not another dinner, is it?" Jim asked. He really liked Rick and knew he would do anything for his Katie.

"Uh… no Jim, it's not another dinner" he laughed nervously "you, uh… you are in California right?"

"Yes… Rick, you getting me worried. What's happening? Is Katie okay?"

"Actually, no… we were coming back from lunch and a car hit us. Kate was kidnapped and I couldn't do anything to stop them. I'm so sorry!" Rick was near tears and talking fast and, although, Jim was pretty disturbed with the news, he knew he couldn't blame Rick.

"Rick, listen to me. It's not your fault, what happened. My Katie is a strong woman and I know you won't give up until you find her." Jim tried to calm him down and make sure Rick understood he needed his little girl safe. Because it doesn't matter how old she is, she always gonna be his little girl.

"Never! I wouldn't give up on her for anything! I'll find her, I promise!"

"And I trust you to find her. I'll take the first fly back home and Rick?"

"Yes?"

"Find my daughter"

"Will do" they finished the call and Jim went to book a flight back to NY while praying God not to take his little girl, either.

(…)

Kate woke up to a dark room and for one second she forgot what had happened and thought she was in bed with her fiancé. But then she tried to move and felt a horrible pain on her arms and legs, and she realized where she was and what had happened. As she tried to get rid of those cuffs, she started to panic and cry.  
Kate cried for about 10 minutes before she recomposed herself. 'What the hell is happening to me? Why am I crying so much? Yeah, I'm scared but I've been in worse situations and didn't cry! What is wrong with me!' She thought to herself when a few more tears, left her eyes.  
Pablo came back and stopped in front of her.

"So, are you ready to make those calls?" He was serious

"Didn't your partner give you my message? I'm not doing you any favor" she tried her best to make her voice sound strong enough, but he just laughed at her.  
The next thing she felt was his hand on her face. He slapped her with such strength, she thought her face was on fire.

"You have no idea who you dealing with detective, you better do what I asked you if you wanna see the light of the day again" he said those words so close to her face she could smell his breath. Cigarette. It made her sick, but not sick enough to vomit on him. 'What a shame' she thought.  
He then left slamming the door and the noise was so loud she wanted to rip her ears.

(…)

When they got back to the precinct McCord was waiting for them.

"You guys found something?" She asked as soon as she spotted them, making Castle turn around and go back to their desk. He was going to get his 6 cup of coffee of the day.

"We have a name and location yet?" Esposito asked going to sit in front of the computer with Ryan right behind him.

"No, not yet. What did you find?" Castle asked. His expectations high as always.

Ryan just held out a hand to stop him from asking more while Esposito compared the wheel marks.

"It's a match!"

"Okay, what is a match to what?" McCord was getting irritated.

"We found more wheels marks in an alley near the place where the car hit Castle and Beckett and they're a match to the other found at the street" Ryan explained.

"So, he came from the alley."

"Yes, which means he was waiting for the right moment. Which makes us believe he knew the right time Beckett and Castle come back from lunch" Esposito said.

"Yes, but is a blind alley"

"So, he had to have someone out in the street to tell him when we were coming" Castle theorized.

"It could be. He couldn't know the exact moment by himself." McCord said and went back looking at the files she brought for Beckett to see. "He had to have a partner and I know whom it might be. Look at this" she said giving one page of the file for Ryan to read.

"Miguel Arcándes?" Esposito asked. His spanish side taking place.

"Yes, look. He was the only one to visit Pablo Meza, the man we arrested, and those visits were happening with high frequency"

While she explained, Ryan was already pulling his file and a picture.

"Miguel Arcándes. 36 years old. First arrested for stealing a car and then for a robbery that turned to be a murder." He said while putting the picture on the white board.

"I know this man!" Castle said and everybody turned to look at him. "A few day ago when we were going back to the car, after having lunch, he was there in front of the Remy's looking at us, and after that I thought I saw him near Beckett's place. He was following us!"

They all agreed Miguel was following Castle and Beckett and by the time they got the identification of the car they found out the owner was Pablo Meza. So, they got the localization and the captain started preparing the team to go save her best detective

* * *

**Was it good enough? Tell me please! **  
**Twitter**: LoveStruckss  
**Tumblr**: little-caskett-babies . tumblr . com

**Ask**: AngieMorais


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonus chapter! Hope you like. **  
**To** _TORONTOSUN_, **hope you like the rescue, that's the way I found to do it :) **  
**To** _wendykw_, **thanks for the concern and there it go!  
And to the people who commented and followed, thanks guys! I'm glad you're enjoying!**

**Disclaimer: why do I still do this, anyway? You already know it's not mine!**

* * *

'Where are they?'…'Espo and Ryan should've come rescue me already!'…'Come on boys! Where are you?' Kate was getting desperate. She thought of a million ways to get out of there, but clearly she wouldn't make it by herself.  
It was all too quiet and she started wondering a thousand different things that could've happened. 'What if they came but didn't found me and took Pablo and the other away and left me here!'  
Suddenly, the door opens and a quiet Pablo Meza comes in. He goes to her and unties her arms and feet, pulls her by the arm, so she's on her feet and takes her to the other side of the room. Pulls a cellphone out of his pocket and gives it to her.

"Make your calls and only end the call when you're sure the charges don't exist anymore" his face is dead serious. He's not joking, and she knows it's the only way. But she still believes the boys are coming for her, so she has to try and buy some time for them to find this place.

"I won't do it" he slaps her. Hard.

"Make the call. Now." His voice scares the hell out of her and Kate struggles not to shiver.

"I'm not risking my career so you can go and harm more people"

He looks at Kate in the eye, so close their noses are touching and when he speaks she notices his breath smells not only cigarette but alcohol as well. "You have five minutes to change you mind" his voice is dangerous, he grabs her wrist and spins making her scream, and slams her on the wall.

He leaves the room slamming the door again and she throws her arms around herself and cries in pain and scare.

(…)

Castle has been trying to call Martha or Alexis- he doesn't have Pi's number- to tell them what happened but they're at some natural spa and their phones are off. He talked to Jim a few times after that, to tell what they've found out, and heard that Jim won't get home any earlier, since his flight it's running late because of the holidays. He just wants her to be okay.  
Luckily, Pablo was stupid enough to let the SUV at the same building he was keeping Kate. It was an abandoned building, downtown.  
They were all preparing themselves to go and rescue the detective when Castle stood up and went to Gates office.

"Mr Castle, what can I do for you?" Gates said taking her glasses off.

"Sir, I've been quiet all this time. I stayed when you asked me to. But it's my fiancé out there and you like it or not I'm going to save her" She was impressed. She had never heard him speak with such confidence. He had never before, challenged her inside her precinct, and for more that she wanted to fight him and say that 'NO' he wouldn't do this, she felt sorry for him and decided to just let him go.

"Mr Castle" she said getting up to face him. "If I let you go, you have to understand that, whatever happens to you in there, it's YOUR responsibility. Do you understand?" She looked him right in the eye.

"I understand Sir." Castle was serious as a heart attack, but deep down in his eyes, she could see fear and desperation.  
When he was about to leave, Gates couldn't stop herself from warning him."Mr Castle…" she didn't have to say nothing more. He knew what she was going to ask him.

"Don't worry Captain. I won't do anything to disturb your detectives work. I just want her back." With that said, he left.

(…)

They were at the front door of the building. All wearing a vest that says 'police', except for the one wearing a vest which said 'writer'.

"Bro, I want her safe, as well. But don't get you hopes up." Esposito said

"Yeah, Castle. Don't get us wrong. Kate's a sister to us, but we don't know what we gonna find" He never saw Ryan so serious in his life and it scared him. Castle just nodded, took a deep breath and heard Esposito say 'GO', and he saw himself inside the building, looking for his muse.  
They looked on the first floor, second floor, third floor. On the fourth floor they found Pablo and Miguel. It wasn't an easy arrest but once they got them cuffed, the officers took them to the precinct and Esposito, Ryan and Castle stayed, looking for Kate. They found nothing. The building was empty.  
They were leaving the building and Castle left a tear ran down his face and Ryan saw it. Esposito was too mad to notice anything.

"Hey, man. Don't worry. They'll talk and we'll find her, okay?" He was sorry for Castle. He couldn't imagine what he would do if this happened to his Jenny.  
Ryan left and when castle was heading to the door, he heard something. He stopped walking and heard it again. A scream.

"Kate!" He breathed. "RYAN!" He screamed running from room to room, until he found it. A hidden door behind a bookcase.  
He pushed the door open and almost cried to the sight of the love of his life there, on the floor crying.  
"RYAN!" He yelled again and this time either, Ryan and Kate heard.

She lifted her head and couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her. He was there, in front of her. Well and safe. She got up and ran to him, tried at least. She was so weak she fainted and he was there to pick her up before she met the ground.

"Kate! Babe wake up! Come on Kate, talk to me!" He was crying by now and didn't notice Ryan and Esposito getting into the room.

"I need an ambulance…" Ryan said through the radio, but Espo was talking to Castle and he didn't heard the rest.

"What did you say?" Castle asked

"I asked, how did you find her?" Esposito is not a man who likes to show he cares, but he was clearly shaken by all that happened.

"I heard her scream" he said, his eyes not leaving her face for one second. She was hurt, and that hurts him, too.

"The paramedics are here" they heard Ryan say. But he didn't let go of her.

"Bro, you gotta let them do their job." Esposito said with a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Castle just nodded and said "but I'm going on the ambulance with her."

The boys knew he wouldn't change his mind, so they just nodded to the paramedics to let him go, too.

**TBC**

* * *

**It's short, but it's what I got! **

**So? What you think? ;) **


End file.
